Mabel Waxahachie (New Earth)
Released from the mindless officer sent by LeGros Wellman, Deadman possessed her employee Clara to assist Madame Waxahachie in stopping Wellman from raising an undead army. On the way to Wellman's home, she told Deadman of the dark magic that had reawakened many old inert zombies from the past which were congregating outside Wellman's home, reminding her of the "zombie wars" of 1971. She asked Deadman to take over the body of another zombie to infiltrate Wellman's ritual and once inside, he took control of Wellman himself. When Madame Waxahachie came investigating herself, she found LeGros Wellman huddled alone in a dark room confused and angry. He fought against Deadman's intrusion, so Boston once more assumed Clara's form and told Madame Waxahachie that the Brogden twins had become inhabited by the malevolent spirits of Delia and Stella, the Peckshaw twins. Together, Madame Waxahachie and Deadman travelled out to Wildwood, the abandoned Peckshaw estate. Seventeen years ago the twins, known as the voodoo queens of New Orleans, started the zombie wars which ended in their suicides at the age of seventeen. Seventeen, the base integer they had chosen as their "secret number" facilitated their return, to which Madame Waxahachie also mentioned was powered by the twins pledging themselves to the African god, Gage. On arrival they entered the dilapidated house together, Madame Waxahachie leading the way to the third ballroom as her mother used to work as a maid for the Peckshaw's. Inside they found the ballroom alive with ghosts of the past. She spoke with Tyson Peckshaw and convinced him he was brought back by his devious daughters. He tried to punish the girls before they banished him, but they could not do the same for Madame Waxahachie. Before she could give the girls a spanking, their army of the undead gathered in the house. Deadman decided to enter Letricia's body to try and block Stella's influence. He succeeded and used her to coerce Delia's spirit out of Lisa, while Madame Waxahachie rushed the girls to the car for safety. Deadman held the diabolical twins until they worked together to tickle him, slipping away to posses Madame Waxahachie and Luke. Deadman struck a deal for the safety of the Brogden girls, he would possess Madame Waxahachie and leave town while they kept the twin for assurance. Deadman agreed, but upon entering Madame Waxahachie, he attacked Stella—possessing Luke—until she couldn't endure the pain any more. The living all escaped Wildwood and left the Peckshaw's with nothing left to inhabit but vermin. | Powers = | Abilities = * : Madame Maxine was well versed in voodoo. * : Madame Waxahachie operated the "Waxahachie Day School" for young children. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Madame Waxahachie's given name was originally "Molly" in but then changed to "Mable" from onwards, although first spelled as "Mable" then as "Mabel" in , , and . Since Mabel is the only spelling used in more than one issue, it seems the most appropriate for her official name. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:African American Category:Teachers Category:Occultists